


Duma na pokaz, uprzedzenie na pęczki

by an_nox



Series: Życie towarzyskie [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, JJ nie jest takim cwelem jak myślicie, Klaustrofobia, gpf /post canon, pride & prejudice
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nox/pseuds/an_nox
Summary: W życiu zdarzają się sytuacje na plus i minus. Do tych ostatnich należy awaria windy. Albo utknięcie na małej powierzchni z nielubianym kolegą z lodowiska. Yuuri musi wytrzymać z JJem, aż nadejdzie pomoc. Klaustrofobia oraz wzajemne uprzedzenia wiszą w powietrzu.Czasami jednak dwa minusy mogą zmienić się w plus...Życie towarzyskie jest serią powiązanych fabularnie opowiadań, można jednak czytać je poza kolejnością albo na wyrywki, nie trzeba znać wszystkich, żeby zrozumieć sens pojedynczego (co najwyżej kilka wątków).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mój debiut na ao3. Cóż, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.
> 
> Za betę dziękuję Daryi.

Dzień ułożył się w idealną sinusoidę. Yuuri spał do dwunastej i nikt mu nie przeszkadzał (plus). Poszedł na pseudośniadanie do hotelowej kawiarni i tam napadła go Isabella Yang (minus). Na odsiecz przybył Jurij, przepłoszając krzyczącą kobietę. A potem był nienaturalnie miły (plus). Pokazał Yuuriemu, jakie zamieszanie w mediach społecznościowych wywołał, jadąc z Wiktorem układ na gali (minus). Przyszedł Phichit i przez godzinę udowadniał japońskiemu kumplowi, że to dobrze. W ramach przegranego zakładu zapłacił za jedzenie Katsukiego (plus). Yuuri próbując wrócić do pokoju, utknął w windzie z JJem (minus). Ostatecznie skończyło się na plusie.

Ale na minusie zaczyna się ta historia.

Wszedł do windy, a gdy zauważył, że ktoś również próbuje zdążyć, przytrzymał drzwi stopą. I życie natychmiast pokarało go za bycie miłym dla bliźnich. Do małego pomieszczenia wkroczył nie kto inny jak JJ. Przez jeden moment Katsuki miał nadzieję, że Leroy okaże minimum taktu i wyjdzie, ale Kanadyjczyk przyjął tylko swoją zwyczajową pozę.

\- Cześć - powiedział.

Yuuri kiwnął głową i wcisnął guzik trzydziestego piętra. JJ wybrał dwudzieste dziewiąte. Czekała ich długa, pełna krępacji jazda.

Leroy stał wyprostowany, pewny siebie, a jednak Katsuki widział doskonale, że młodszy kolega po fachu _fake’uje_ uśmiech. Zbyt długo znał Wiktora i jego sztuczki, żeby nie dostrzec małych oznak wymuszonego wyrazu twarzy. Oczy JJ pozostawały puste i zmęczone, mięśnie twarzy napięte i niewzruszone niczym maska. Kąciki ust unosiły się ku górze jedynie dzięki sile woli.

Yuuri przypomniał sobie narzeczoną chłopaka, która nie dalej niż godzinę temu wylała mu na głowę wiadro pomyj i bezpodstawnych oskarżeń. W absolutnym szoku nie zrozumiał nawet, co właściwie krzyczała. Dopiero po przybyciu Jurija, mózg zaczął przetwarzać angielski zabarwiony silnym francuskim akcentem. Isabella Yang oskarżała ich o tłamszenie ukochanego. O to, że normalni ludzie walczą, aby być lepsi od siebie samych, co rzekomo czyni JJ. A oni, z Pliseckim, kombinowali tylko jak udupić Kanadyjczyka. Zamiast zachować się sportowo, liczyli na jego porażkę i podkopywali umiejętności. Nie zasługiwali na pierwsze i drugie miejsce podium.

Ani Yuuri, ani Jurij nie mieli pojęcia, o co chodziło kobiecie. Rosjanin skomentował, że to zwykła wariatka i cierpi na ból dupy, bo kochaś nie wygrał Grand Prixa i nie mogą się pohajtać. Katsuki nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w rozumieniu innych ludzi. Pewnie dlatego od nich stronił. Jednak nawet on zauważył wielką miłość stojącą za żywiołową reakcją Isabelli Yang. Cokolwiek sobie ubzdurała, jakkolwiek się zachowała, to wszystko zrobiła dla ukochanego JJ, któremu według niej działa się krzywda. I w jakiś sposób Yuuri to szanował.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod nosem, myśląc, że nawet ten absolutny bufon dzielący z nim właśnie przestrzeń w windzie może być godzien czyjejś bezwarunkowej miłości. W każdym cwelu siedzi człowiek, jak mawiała Mari, chociaż ona określała tak niesfornych klientów.

Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że JJ zaciska pięści, aż knykcie pobielały. Odkaszlnął.

\- Gratuluję zajęcia trzeciego miejsca - powiedział grzecznym tonem.

Kanadyjczyk rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie, ale natychmiast się opanował.

\- Gratuluję zajęcia drugiego miejsca - odparł prawie z entuzjazmem.

Ekranik u góry pokazywał kolejne piętra. Czasami winda drżała nieznacznie. Wewnątrz panowała ciężka, niezręczna cisza. Katsuki wpatrywał się napięcie w zmieniające się cyfry. Dobiegały dopiero dziesiątki. Uznał, że nie jest w stanie przetrwać jazdy w milczeniu.

\- Gratulacje z powodu zaręczyn. To kiedy szykuje się ślub? - zapytał neutralnie.

JJ spojrzał z ukosa.

\- Prawdopodobnie dopiero w przyszłym roku - powiedział z ociąganiem. - W sensie następnym następnym.

\- Tak późno? - zdziwił się uprzejmie Japończyk. - Myślałem, że to gorąca sprawa.

Kanadyjczyk przytaknął. - Wyniknęły komplikacje.

Yuuri spojrzał na ekranik. Szesnaście... Ktoś tu chyba kpi. Czemu ta winda jedzie tak wolno?

\- A ty i twój facet? - zapytał JJ z właściwą manierą.

Katsuki bardzo pożałował zaczynania rozmowy. Wysilił się na dowcip. - Nie zdobyłem złota, więc obawiam się, że też mam odroczony termin.

Właściwie to trochę nie wierzył w zaręczyny. Wiedział, jak to mogło wyglądać, ale przecież kupił pierścionki z nieco innym przeznaczeniem. A potem Wiktor tylko żartował o ślubie, żeby zbyć Phichita.

...prawda?

Yuuri spodziewał się zaczepki i żartów, ale zamiast tego ponownie nastała cisza. Leroy wydawał się spięty. Cóż, Yurio zachowywał się nienaturalnie przyjaźnie, prawdopodobnie dzięki nagłemu rozprężeniu po ważnych zawodach, więc czemu Kanadyjczyk miał nie zareagować równie nietypowo?

Dwadzieścia...

Z zewnątrz dobiegło nieznośne dla uszu zgrzytnięcie, potem szarpnęło i przygasły światła, pozostawiając mężczyzn w półmroku. Yuuri stracił równowagę i boleśnie uderzył głową w ścianę. Okulary spadły na podłogę. Po chwili oszołomienia odnalazł je, założył i spojrzał na JJa. Nie był to widok, którego się spodziewał. Mężczyzna stał na szeroko rozstawionych nogach i oddychał ciężko. Na czole perlił się pot, a na policzki wypełzł niezdrowy rumieniec. Katsuki potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć, że ma przed sobą książkowy przykład ataku paniki. Chociaż dzwoniło mu w uszach, uznał, iż należy działać. Położył delikatnie dłoń na napiętym do granic możliwości ramieniu Leroya.

\- Spokojnie, to tylko awaria - powiedział z opanowaniem, wynikającym najprawdopodobniej z szoku.

JJ spojrzał na niego wzrokiem zarezerwowanym dla mieszkańców innych planet.

\- Może... Może sobie usiądziesz? - zaproponował Yuuri, widząc, że JJ oddycha coraz ciężej. Czy można mieć zawał w wieku dwudziestu lat?

Kanadyjczyk dotknął ręką ściany i powoli zjechał, jakby spodziewał się, że podłoga lada chwila runie w dół razem z nim. Japończyk przeczesał włosy dłońmi, szukając natchnienia. Sam odczuwał spory dyskomfort, ale jednocześnie dziwny wewnętrzny spokój. Jeśli on spanikuje, to wszystko stracone. Wyciągną ich obu z załamaniem nerwowym. Nikt nie weźmie ślubu.

Odetchnął głęboko. Wyjął komórkę i pomógł sobie jej światłem w odszukaniu przycisku alarmowego. Nacisnął, przytrzymał regulaminowe dziesięć sekund. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Czynność powtórzył. Nikt po drugiej stronie nie odbierał, a w dodatku po windzie rozchodził się trudny do zidentyfikowania odgłos. Yuuri czuł, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na komórkę. Zero zasięgu. Spokojnie, jeśli już nic, to są połączenia alarmowe. Wspiął się na palce i podniósł telefon najwyżej jak potrafił. Potańczył na chwilę przy suficie i ścianach windy, by w końcu złapać jedną kreskę. Wybrał z pamięci komórki numer Wiktora. Rosjanin odebrał dopiero po kilku długich sygnałach. Japończyk zaczynał czuć napięcie w łydkach.

\- Yuuuuri! - zaśpiewał Nikiforov. - Gdzie ty się podziewasz?

\- Utknąłem w windzie. Znaczy winda stoi i ma awarię - zaczął gorączkowo tłumaczyć Katsuki. - Nasz hotel, winda B, prawdopodobnie między piętrem dwudziestym a dwudziestym pierwszym. Nie wiem, czy przycisk awaryjny działa, bo nikt nie odbiera!

\- Yuuri! - przeraził się Wiktor. - Jesteś tam sam? Coś ci się stało? Jesteś ranny? Natychmiast się tym zajmę! Nigdzie się nie ruszaj!

Komórka zapikała, informując o braku sieci. Japończyk z ulgą zmienił pozycję i niemal roześmiał na głos. _Nigdzie się nie ruszaj_. A gdzie mam pójść? Nawet okienka w suficie nie ma, a w filmach zawsze tamtędy wyłażą.

Trudny do zidentyfikowania dźwięk ciągle trwał. Brzmiał, jakby uderzać szybko ceramicznym kubkiem o umywalkę. Yuuri miał nadzieję, że to nie trzaski pękających nitów, ale w sumie nie wiedział. Westchnął i spojrzał na JJa.

I wszystko stało się jasne. Hałas wydawały szczękające o siebie zęby chłopaka. Leroy siedział skulony pod ścianą, obejmując się ramionami, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Cały się trząsł. Katsuki wciągnął ciężko powietrze. _Yabai_. Niedobrze. Po kim jak po kim, ale po JJu nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Bardziej logiczne byłoby, gdyby to Kanadyjczyk właśnie uskuteczniał różne sposoby rozweselenia towarzysza niedoli. Tymczasem ten młody mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby od otchłani szaleństwa dzielił go jeden oddech.

Yuuri, ciągle czujący nienaturalny dla niego spokój, przykląkł przy Leroyu i delikatnie poklepał kolegę w ramię, próbując nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy.

\- JJ... Halo? Słyszałeś? Pomoc jest w drodze. Wiktor radzi sobie bardzo skutecznie w takich sprawach.

Kanadyjczyk pokiwał lekko głową na znak, że słyszy. Japończyk westchnął cicho.

\- Spokojnie, to się zdarza czasami. Windy się zacinają.

JJ rzeczywiście wydawał się uspokajać, a przynajmniej drgawki ustępowały. Opuścił nieznacznie ramiona i przestał tak bardzo szczękać zębami. Yuuri poczuł nagły przypływ optymizmu.

\- Słuchaj, nie ma się czego bać! To nie może być gorsze niż panowanie nad tysiącami fanów, prawda? Tylko teraz nic nie można zrobić... Trzeba siedzieć i czekać. Bezczynnie. To zupełnie nie _JJ style_! - krzyknął ostatnie zdanie i nawet odpowiednio ułożył palce.

Leroy wyprostował się i spojrzał prosto w roześmianą twarz Katsukiego. I nie był to wzroki, którego spodziewał się Japończyk.

\- Przestań - wymamrotał JJ przez ściśnięte gardło. - Przestań - dodał głośniej. - Przestań! Przestań ze mnie kpić na każdym kroku! Naśmiewasz się, od kiedy tylko wszedłem do windy! Pewnie bawisz się teraz świetnie, co? Możesz się napawać moją klaustrofobią do woli! Ze swoim srebrnym medalem, Jurijem, Wiktorem i pewnie połową rosyjskiej kadry, z którą sypiasz!

Uśmiech Yuuriego topniał z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Zamarł w dziwacznej pozie, na klęczkach, z palcami ułożonymi w idiotyczne haczyki tworzące inicjał JJ. Leroy był tak wściekły, że na twarzy pojawiły się czerwone plamy, widoczne pomimo rumieńca, a z oczu dosłownie trysnęły łzy.

\- Z... Z nikim nie sypiam! - krzyknął w końcu Katsuki. Moment później dotarło do niego absurd sytuacji. - I nie kpię! Nie przedrzeźniam! Chciałem cię pocieszyć! Rozbawić! Taki żart! Żart jak tamten, że wygrasz złoto i nie będę mógł wziąć ślubu z Wiktorem!

\- Więc za to się mścisz? - JJ pociągnął nosem.

Yuuri ponownie złapał się za głowę. - Nie mszczę się za nic! Czemu miałbym się mścić?! Nawet nie wygrałeś! Jesteś wystraszony, to próbuję rozluźnić sytuację! O Boże, wszystko do dupy...

Zapadła cisza przerywana szlochem Leroya i ciężkim oddechem Katsukiego. Właśnie ten moment winda wybrała, żeby poruszyć się i przyprawić ich obu o zawał. JJ wrzasnął, a Yuuriemu na odwrót, krzyk utknął w gardle. Światła zamigotały i ponownie przygasły. Kanadyjczyk nakrył rękami głowę i mamrotał modlitwę. Japończyk westchnął i postanowił, że denerwowanie się, kiedy nic nie można zrobić, jest bezsensowne i nie podąży tą ścieżką.

Spojrzał na JJa. Zawsze wydawał się dużo starszy. Patrząc na nich, ciężko było uwierzyć, że Leroy skończył dopiero dziewiętnaście lat a Katsuki aż dwadzieścia cztery. Pięć lat w łyżwiarstwie to ogromna różnica. Przecież JJowi bliżej do Jurija niż do niego samego. Przysunął się do towarzysza niedoli.

\- Może spróbujesz zadzwonić do Isabelli? - zapytał łagodnie. - Albo do rodziców?

Kanadyjczyk pociągnął nosem i drżącymi rękami wysupłał komórkę z kieszeni bluzy.

\- N-nie ma zasięgu.

\- Daj. - Yuuri delikatnie wyjął telefon ze zgrabiałych dłoni.

Przez następną minutę odstawiał podobny taniec, co przed skontaktowaniem się z Wiktorem. Urządzenie było jednak bardziej uparte. Japończyk zatupał, próbując rozluźnić mięśnie łydek napięte od stania na palcach, co z kolei zdenerwowało Leroya. Jakby spodziewał się, że Yuuri strąci podłogę. Zwrócił uwagę na zdjęcie na ekranie. Przedstawiało Isabellę, piękną i roześmianą, gdzieś nad morzem. Zamyślił się.

\- Przyszła dzisiaj do mnie i była bardzo zła - powiedział.

JJ zerknął bez zrozumienia.

\- Twoja narzeczona. - Yuuri uśmiechnął się bez wesołości. - Przyszła do hotelowej kawiarni i krzyczała na mnie, że nie jestem godzien mierzyć się z tobą.

Katsuki nie potrafił wyjaśnić ciepłych uczuć, które rozlały się po jego wnętrzu, kiedy tylko wypowiedział te słowa. Przecież ktoś przyszedł i wściekał się na niego, w dodatku bezpodstawnie. A jednak było coś ujmującego w rozeźlonej Isabelli tak zacięcie broniącej honoru narzeczonego. Endorfiny krążyły w żyłach jak wściekłe. Przelotnie zastanowił się, czy po prostu nie brakuje im tlenu.

Leroy gapił się oniemiały. W końcu pociągnął nosem i rzekł:

\- Sorry za nią. Prawdopodobnie za dużo narzekałem na ciebie.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać - powiedział Japończyk, machając bez nadziei komórką. - Komuś, kogo kocha, działa się krzywda, więc postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

Rozmowa o Isabelli najwyraźniej pomagała JJowi, bo zaśmiał się cicho. Co prawda, był to śmiech na skraju załamania nerwowego, z o wiele za wysokimi tonami, ale zawsze coś.

\- Nie sądziłem, że zostanie ze mną po tym _failu_ , co odwaliłem na Grand Prix.

Yuuri zamrugał. - Czemu miałaby nie zostać?

Z klatki piersiowej Leroya wydostał się krótki spazm szlochu, który szybko opanował.

\- Tyle wszystkim nakłamałem, jaki jestem niesamowity, aż sam w to uwierzyłem. Do momentu, w którym wyszło na jaw, że jednak nie.

Kanadyjczyk pociągnął nosem. Katsuki tańczył z komórką, zbierając myśli.

\- JJ - zwrócił się do niego, poprawiając okulary. - Ty jesteś niesamowity. Dobrze wiedziałeś, co chcesz osiągnąć i konsekwentnie do tego dążyłeś. Pomimo oporów i różnych przeszkód. Wiem, że chciałeś trenować u Celestino, ale cię wyrzucił. Jestem pewien, że nie zaszedłbyś tak daleko z nim... Znaczy! Nie żeby coś z Celestino było nie tak, to wspaniały trener! - Yuuri zamachał rękami. - Tylko wasze style się nie pokrywają.

Leroy znów wpatrywał się w niego jak w kosmitę. Katsuki westchnął. W windzie zaczynało robić się gorąco. Japończyk poddał się z komórką, ale przypomniał sobie o korzennym ciasteczku, które dostał do kawy, a którego nie skonsumował. Sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął je i podał towarzyszowi. JJ był tak skołowany, że bez słowa przyjął pakunek i gapił się kilka sekund na kolorowy papierek.

\- Zjedz - powiedział łagodnie Yuuri. - Cukier zbija adrenalinę. Może cię to uspokoi.

\- _Wow_. - Leroy rozerwał opakowanie. - Wiesz, po tych wszystkich plotkach nie sądziłem, że jesteś człowiekiem zdolnym wypowiedzieć takie słowa.

Katsuki aż się zatchnął. - E?

\- Zawsze przemykasz gdzieś po bokach, ujmująco grzeczny, ale wściekle wyniosły - kontynuował JJ. - Największy _badass_ tych zawodów. Ty do spółki z Otabekiem. Nie da się z wami pogadać, gdzieś wyjść, zrobić coś razem. Zawsze tacy nieosiągalni, skupieni na celu. A ty ostatnio prowadzisz jeszcze na smyczy żywą legendę łyżwiarstwa.

Tego było dla Yuuriego za wiele.

\- Nikogo nie prowadzę na smyczy! A jeśli już, to jest pudlem i ma na imię Makkachin!

JJ skurczył się w sobie na ten wybuch.

\- N-nie miałem nic złego na myśli! No dobra... Trochę... Po prostu to napięcie między wami! Wszystkie gazety o was piszą, cały Instagram, Tumblr i Snapchat zawalone. Nie wspominając o Twitterze. Miliony zdjęć po każdym występie. Ojciec zawsze mówi, że nieźle to wymyśliliście. - Z braku laku, Leroy ugryzł ciastko i przeżuł powoli, nieświadomy ataku apopleksji, który spowodował u Yuuriego. - A te zawody w Moskwie... I to jak pociągnąłeś jego krawat, kiedy machał do tłumu! A potem jeszcze ten pocałunek w powietrze! Mama z tatą się potem o to kłócili. Bo mama uważała, że wchodzisz w rolę uwodziciela, w końcu o tym tańczysz, i po prostu zacząłeś występ wcześniej niż sędziowie zaczęli go punktować. A ojciec z kolei twierdził, że takie zachowanie to przesada i dobry łyżwiarz powinien zarabiać na życie sztuką, dobrym stylem, a nie tanim efekciarstwem i skandalami... Wszystko w porządku?

Katsuki zsunął się po ścianie w podobnym stylu, co wcześniej jego kompan. Nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa, a głowa stała się tak lekka i ciężka zarazem, że nie umiał jej utrzymać pionowo. JJ wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Słuchaj... Ty nie miałeś żadnego pojęcia, co o was mówią? - zapytał zszokowany.

Yuuri dotknął swojej twarzy, bo przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że mu odpadła.

\- A skąd... Skąd miałbym wiedzieć?

Właśnie. Skąd? Może wszyscy wiedzą. I mu nie powiedzieli. Phichit nawet się nie zająknął. Gazety i pismaki to jedno, ale inni łyżwiarze? Czemu ktokolwiek miałby się nim interesować? To wszystko co mówił JJ... JJ się go bał. Ale jak? Ale gdzie? Winda zdryfowała w inny wymiar, gdzie Katsuki naprawdę zamienił się w _badassa_. Może w tutaj Vicchan jeszcze żyje? Bogini Kanon, Buddo Amitabo, Boże, czy ktokolwiek słucha. Yuuri uważał się za największą ofermę na świecie. W najśmielszych snach nie wymyśliłby skandalu obyczajowego, żeby podrasować karierę.

Leroy dojadł ciasteczko i mierzwił papierek w dłoniach.

\- I nic z plotek do ciebie nie dotarło? Że zeszłoroczny Grand Prix to efekt kiepskiego treningu i wszystkiemu winny jest twój były trener, Cialdini. Że poszedłeś po rozum do głowy i postarałeś się o najlepszego trenera ze wszystkich - Nikiforova. Uwiodłeś go zaraz na bankiecie wyuzdanym tańcem, a kiedy to nie pomogło, nagrałeś wideo, jak jedziesz do jego programu dowolnego w perfekcyjny stylu. Wielu siedziało i próbowało znaleźć, gdzie poukrywałeś cięcia, bo to prawie niemożliwe pojechać tak dobrze w jednym kawałku. Szczególnie po twoim występie na zeszłorocznym Grand Prix. A kiedy nikt nie znalazł żadnego dowodu, że to są różne ujęcia, pozostało tylko uwierzyć, że jesteś jednym z najlepszych łyżwiarzy na świecie i należy mieć się na baczności, a ten _fail_ wyniknął z niezależnych czynników. W dodatku tak usidliłeś Wiktora, że ten złamał obietnicę trenowania Pliseckiego. Wciągnąłeś biednego młodego w konkurs, którego nie mógł wygrać i sprawiłeś, że świat łyżwiarski mówił tylko o tobie, ignorując inne _eventy_. I teraz, kiedy już wykorzystałeś Nikiforova z każdej strony, rzucisz go jak... No rzucisz go.

Yuuri miał wrażenie, że ściany windy walą się na jego skonsternowany łeb. Kto?... Jak?... Kto mógł posądzać o takie wyrachowanie?

Cała rosyjska kadra. O to chodziło Jurijemu. Dlatego był taki wściekły. Stąd Feltsman go nie lubi. No i nagle _podśmiechujki_ Mili nabrały sensu. I współczujące spojrzenia Gieorgija w kierunku Wiktora.

\- _Fuuuck_ \- wyjęczał, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nic dziwnego, że Włocha trafił szlag, kiedy go przytulił taki grzesznik.

Leroy wpatrywał się w niego w szoku. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, który przedstawiał Katsuki, był dobitnym dowodem, że żadna z plotek się nie zgadzała. Yuuri przypomniał sobie, jak Yuko stwierdziła, że świat znienawidzi go za odebranie Nikiforova łyżwiarstwu. Musiał zrobić wtedy przerażoną minę, bo porzucili temat. Ale wiedzieli. Chris też to mówił. Katsuki zignorował, decydując się na życie w słodkiej nieświadomości.

\- Chociaż... - dodał niepewnie JJ, zdziwiony nagłą zamianą ról. - Słyszałem też, że ktoś z twojej rodziny zmarł krótko przed Grand Prix i nie miałeś okazji zobaczyć tej osoby. Jeśli to prawda, to musiało ci być bardzo ciężko... Nic dziwnego, że nie pojechałeś za dobrze.

Na początku to on zadziwiał Yuuriego nieadekwatnymi reakcjami. Teraz to Japończyk spojrzał na niego tak wściekle, że JJ znowu poczuł nawracający atak paniki. Na jego kolanach wylądowała komórka, którą Katsuki rzucił bezpardonowo.

\- Dziękuję za zrozumienie i empatię - powiedział zimno - ale czy naprawdę sądzisz, że nawet nawalony jak kopaczka mógłbym wyzywać ludzi na bitwy taneczne, rozbierać się i tańczyć półnagi na rurze, gdyby ktoś faktycznie z mojej rodziny umarł?

Leroy przełknął ślinę, stwierdzając, że może Katsuki ma coś z głową. W jednej chwili do rany przyłóż, starszy dobry kolega, opanowany i nawet rozbawiony sytuacją, by w drugiej prezentować absolutne załamanie, a nawet wrogość.

\- ...rozumiem, że społecznie akceptowaną odpowiedzią jest „nie” - powiedział niepewnie JJ.

Yuuri westchnął przeciągle. - Pies mi zdechł...

Kanadyjczyk otworzył usta. Zamknął. Ponownie otworzył. Zerknął na komórkę w poszukiwaniu natchnienia. Papierek po ciastku zamókł od potu. Boże, jaki ten Japończyk był dziwny. Prawie podskoczył, kiedy Katsuki parsknął.

Czyli tak mnie widzi świat? Zimnego, wyrachowanego uwodziciela, która nie cofnie się przed niczym, żeby osiągnąć cel. Wspaniale. To wszystko wina Wiktora i jego erosów. Co za kretynizm.

\- Po prostu... - powiedział spokojniej. - Wszystko, co miałem zainwestowałem w łyżwiarstwo. Rodzina, przyjaciele, czas, pieniądze, edukacja... Tak po prawdzie to nie miałem wiele do poświęcenia, bo od zawsze uciekałem na lodowisko. Tylko kiedy faktycznie coś ważnego zaistniało w moim życiu, to zostawiłem to. Nie było mnie na czas. Wiktor nie zasłużył, żebym go tak potraktował.

JJ zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wiktor? Czyli jednak go wykorzystałeś? Te plotki o waszym rozstaniu są prawdą?

Przez moment Leroy był pewny, że dostanie w zęby. A chwilę potem zobaczył, jak Yuuri zwija się na podłodze ze śmiechu.

\- O Boże, powiem ci coś, czego nawet żyjąca legenda nie wie - wydusił w końcu. - Nazwałem swojego psa Wiktor.

JJ gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Yuuri uznał, że kompan i tak nie może już o nim pomyśleć gorzej i znowu zachichotał.

\- W ogóle cię nie rozumiem - oznajmił Kanadyjczyk. - Takie amory odstawiasz, tańczysz półnago na bankiecie, Wiktor leci do ciebie przez pół świata, wszyscy robią zakłady, kiedy go rzucisz... A potem wyglądacie na takich zakochanych, ciągle razem łazicie, milion zdjęć w sieci, zaręczacie się, całujecie te cholerne pierścionki, nawet pocałowaliście się na lodowisku! A ty nazywasz psa jego imieniem?!

\- Kochałem tego psa - żachnął się Katsuki przez łzy. - Kiedyś miałem sporego _crusha_ na Wiktora. Był moim absolutnym idolem.

JJ pociągnął nosem, zdumiony jak rozluźniony się poczuł.

\- Już nic o tobie nie wiem - powiedział.

Yuuri podciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej i objął je ramionami. Leroy rozprostował nogi, uważając, żeby nie przeszkadzać kompanowi. Trwali tak kilka minut zajęci swoimi myślami.

\- Myślisz, że jakiś fan nazwał psa „JJ”? - zapytał nagle Kanadyjczyk.

Japończyk przeczesał palcami włosy. - Po tym ilu masz fanów, sądzę, że to pewne.

Leroy wydawał się zadowolony z odpowiedzi.

Nagle światła zamrugały a winda ruszyła w dół. Wszystkie guziki podświetliły się, a na ekraniku liczby zaczęły maleć. Yuuri skoczył na równe nogi.

\- Ha! Działa! Uruchomili! - W przypływie entuzjazmu odtańczył dziwny układ.

JJ odetchnął z ulgą. Ich radość nie trwała długo, bo po chwili winda ponownie stanęła, z jeszcze większym szarpnięciem, a tym razem światła zgasły całkowicie. Katsuki stracił równowagę i prawie usiadł na Leroyu, który próbował ratować kolegę przed upadkiem. Japończyk nawet przez ubranie czuł zimne jak lód palce zaciskające się na jego biodrze i udzie. JJ zaczął się trząść. Yuuri spokojnie wymacał miejsce obok niego, usiadł i rozświetlił ciemność komórką. Nigdy nie widział nikogo tak przerażonego jak Kanadyjczyk.

\- Spokojnie - powiedział. Teraz mamy kilka pięter w dół mniej do spadnięcia. Nie dodał tego na głos. - Coś robią w każdym razie, więc zauważyli, że tu utknęliśmy. Zaraz nas wyciągną.

JJ łapczywie łapał oddech. Objął głowę rękoma i załkał. Yuuri niepewnie położył dłoń na jego plecach.

\- To może opowiesz mi coś o Isabelli?

Leroy pociągnął nosem i zaszlochał, cały się trzęsąc.

\- No dalej, JJ - ciągnął ciepło Katsuki - jak się spotkaliście? Poznaliście się w szkole?

Kanadyjczyk uparcie milczał, jakby żadne słowa nie docierały.

\- To może przypomnij sobie ostatni występ. Twój _short program_. Uważam, że to było imponujące - powiedział łagodnie Yuuri.

\- Tak?! Co było imponujące w tym żałosnym przejeździe!? - wybuchł JJ.

\- Może to jak przezwyciężyłeś presję i lęki?

Ekran komórki zgasnął i Katsuki usłyszał tylko cichy jęk zaskoczenia. W ciemności nie widział, w jak małym pomieszczeniu się znajdowali, więc postanowił nie rozświetlać telefonu.

\- JJ, wiem, że poświęciłeś niezliczone godziny na dopracowywanie swojego stylu. Może łyżwiarze za tobą nie przepadają, ale nikt nie może zaprzeczyć włożonego w jazdę ogromu pracy. W _short programie_ coś pękło, prawda? Oczekiwania stały się nie do zniesienia. Ale dałeś radę. Doskonale widziałem batalię, którą stoczyłeś. Uważam twój występ za najbardziej inspirujący ze wszystkich na tegorocznym Grand Prix.

Leroy sapnął cicho.

\- Stany lękowe to naprawdę straszna przypadłość. Nikt nie ma prawa cię za nie oceniać, bo nikt nie przeżył tego wszystkiego, co do nich doprowadziło. Ale to, co chcę powiedzieć, toto, że teraz jest tak samo. Przezwyciężyłeś to na lodzie, teraz musisz powalczyć w windzie. Nic ci nie grozi, poza własnym strachem. Windy są teraz bardzo dobrze zabezpieczane. Najwyżej utkniemy tu na kilka godzin.

JJ pociągnął nosem. - To ci się przydarzyło na zeszłorocznym Grand Prix? Taki atak paniki?

\- Ha! - parsknął Yuuri. - To mi się przydarza przed każdymi zawodami.

Leroy wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk zdziwienia.

\- Nie zauważyłeś? - ciągnął Katsuki. - Zawsze słucham muzyki i próbuję nie zwracać uwagi na otoczenie, bo chyba bym zwariował. Mówisz do kogoś z absurdalnie gigantyczną fobią społeczną. Wcale się nie wywyższam, ja się boję ludzi.

\- O matko... - wyjęczał JJ.

Yuuri natychmiast przycisnął się do jego boku. - Co? Gorzej ci? Jakieś wymioty?...

\- Nie, nie! - Kanadyjczyk nieco się rozluźnił. - Po prostu zawsze myślałem, że specjalnie ignorujesz innych, bo uważasz się za lepszego. Jak wtedy na zawodach w Moskwie, powiedziałem do coś do ciebie, a ty niby taki zdziwiony, że nic nie słyszałeś. Myślałem, że ze mnie kpisz.

Katsuki rozświetlił ekran komórki i pokazał kompanowi powątpiewającą minę.

\- No co? - bronił się JJ. - A w dodatku, jak tylko Wiktor zniknął z pola widzenia, to zacząłeś się do wszystkich dobierać! Co miałem pomyśleć?

Telefon przygasł, tak jak zdolności myślenia Yuuriego. Tąpnięcie mózgu.

\- JJ! - wrzasnął. - To! Nie! Tak! Miałem wtedy załamanie nerwowe! Ledwo się dostałem do finału Grand Prix i o włos cały trening z Wiktorem poszedłby się paść! Przepaliło mi obwody w głowie. W ogóle nie wiedziałem, co robię. Potem mi Jakow opowiedział, że zacząłem wszystkich przytulać. Pewnie coś by mi się stało, tylko jego żona zauważyła, że niedomagam, więc wzięła mnie na stronę, dała jakiś alkohol do wypicia i wróciłem do żywych.

Światło też wróciło. Nie w pełni, ale przynajmniej nie siedzieli w kompletnej ciemności. Po chwili zdziwienia nastąpiła realizacja, jak blisko siebie się znajdują. Skonsternowani odwrócili głowy, ale żaden się nie ruszył. Z głośnika dobiegł bardzo zakłócony męski głos, mówiący coś po hiszpańsku. Nie trwało długo, kiedy urwał się z głośnym, nieprzyjemnym piskiem.

JJ westchnął rozdzierająco.

\- Coś im z elektryką wysiadło. - Yuuri wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak możesz być taki spokojny? - zapytał Leroy, któremu pot ściekał ze skroni.

\- Kiedyś też utknąłem w windzie. Przy trzęsieniu ziemi. - Było to kłamstwo. Cała historia przydarzyła się Mari, ale młody Katsuki słyszał ją tyle razy, że równie dobrze mógł zaadoptować na własny użytek. - Najpierw zdarzyły się bardzo potężne wstrząsy, wszystko trzeszczało niesamowicie. Winda natychmiast stanęła. Była nas tam może czwórka. Zadzwoniliśmy na guzik, pan powiedział nam, że mamy zachować spokój i usiąść na podłodze. Tak zrobiliśmy. Nikt nic nie mówił, nikt nie świrował, wszyscy zgodnie siedzieli. Po kilku minutach winda ruszyła i wydostaliśmy się tylko po to, żeby zbiec szybko po schodach, przed budynek.

\- _Wow_ \- wymamrotał JJ. - Nie bałeś się?

\- Oczywiście, że się bałem. A najbardziej się bałem, że złapią nas wstrząsy wtórne. To bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie, cały budynek faluje długo po ustaniu drżenia. Ale to się zdarza. Każdego roku są ćwiczenia i w ogóle, nie mówiąc o faktycznych kataklizmach.

\- No tak. Japonia.

Leroy poczuł się na tyle pewnie, że odchylił się nieco od ściany i niezgrabnie zdjął bluzę. Na plecach widniała wielka plama potu.

\- Przepraszam, muszę strasznie śmierdzieć - powiedział.

\- Daj spokój. - Yuuri machnął ręką. Podrapał się po policzku. - JJ? Skoro masz o mnie takie złe zdanie, czemu wsiadłeś do windy?

Kanadyjczyk zwinął bluzę i ułożył ją wygodnie za plecami.

\- Zwykle unikam jeżdżenia w pojedynkę, dlatego tak się spieszyłem, żeby złapać windę, w której ktoś już był. Miałem moment zawahania, ale stwierdziłem, że lepiej jechać z tobą niż samemu. Gdybym utknął tu sam, to zawał serca murowany.

\- Pewnie teraz żałujesz - zażartował Katsuki.

\- Ani trochę - odparł pogodnie Leroy.

Yuuri spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

\- Twoi rodzice muszą być niesamowicie wystraszeni. Nie dość, że utknąłeś w windzie, której się boisz, to jeszcze z takim typem jak ja.

JJ parsknął. - Żebyś wiedział. Ale powiem im, że bardzo się co do ciebie mylą. Isabelli też.

Wymienili z Katsukim nieśmiałe uśmiechy.

Z zewnątrz dobiegł potężny hałas. Leroy zadrżał i bezwiednie naparł na Japończyka. Ten poklepał go pocieszająco. Drzwi rozwarły się z jękiem, odkrywając mniej więcej metrową przerwę u góry. W prześwicie pojawiła się twarz strażaka.

\- Czy ktoś jest ranny? Przepraszamy, chłopcy, na niższym piętrze nie umieliśmy sobie poradzić z zewnętrznymi drzwiami.

JJ zaszlochał z ulgi, ale szybko się opanował. Yuuri pomógł mu wstać i podał bluzę.

\- Idź pierwszy - powiedział.

Leroy wziął głęboki wdech i wyciągnął ręce do upragnionego świata zewnętrznego. Strażacy natychmiast chwycili go i sprawnie wyciągnęli. Katsuki słyszał dźwięk fleszów i pomyślał, w przypływie czarnego humoru, że jutro wystąpi w gazecie jako molestator młodych łyżwiarzy w windzie.

\- Idziesz pan? - krzyknął na niego ratownik.

Yuuri westchnął i podał mu rękę. W momencie znalazł się na stałym gruncie jednego z hotelowych pięter. Musiał zmrużyć oczy od nadmiaru światła. Tuż za strażakami stał nerwowo przestępujący z nogi na nogę Wiktor. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz absolutnej troski. Nieco dalej JJ tulił się do Isabelli, mając po bokach rodziców. Ochraniarze odgradzali niemały tłumek gapiów. Katsuki uśmiechnął się ciepło i postąpił krok do przodu. Przed oczami zobaczył mroczki i w momencie, w którym przytulił go Wiktor, osunął się bezwładnie w jego ramiona.

 

Pierwszym, co ujrzał po przebudzeniu, była zmartwiona buzia Phichita.

\- Jest! - ryknął Taj. - Jest! Wrócił! Przestań już tyle beczeć!

Yuuri zauważył, że leży na hotelowej wersalce w jednym z bardzo drogich apartamentów. Apartamentów, na które przeciętny łyżwiarz nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie z własnej pensji.

Wiktor niemal staranował Phichita, spychając go z wezgłowia. Chulanont obrzucił Rosjanina zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Yuuri! Yuuruś, biedactwo moje, kochany, prosiaczku, jak się czujesz? - załkał z właściwą pasją, przysiadając na wersalce i pochylając się nad partnerem.

Katsuki zamrugał. Wszystko było rozpikselowane. Ach, okulary.

\- Niedobrze ci? Chce ci się wymiotować? - dopytywał Rosjanin, delikatnie odgarniając mu włosy z czoła.

Japończyk usiadł niepewnie. - Nie. - Rozmasował kark. - Nie, chyba wszystko w porządku.

\- JJ powiedział, że mogłeś uderzyć się w głowę, kiedy stanęła winda. Lekarz mówił, że jeśli tylko będzie ci niedobrze, to mamy zadzwonić, żeby zabrali cię do szpitala! - poinformował go Phichit zza pleców Wiktora, wręczając ślepemu koledze okulary. - Dobrze, że się obudziłeś, bo jeszcze moment, a miałbym na sumieniu twojego faceta. Prasie powiedziałbym coś w stylu: zabójstwo z miłości. Do ciszy i spokoju.

Rosjanin obrzucił go oburzonym spojrzeniem. Jak ten mały Azjata mógł się w ogóle nie przejąć stanem najlepszego przyjaciela!

Yuuri przyjął okulary z wdzięcznością. Zauważył, że na stole stało drogie wino, kosz prezentów, wielki bukiet kwiatów z bibelotami i pięknie zdobiona kartka „DEEPEST APOLOGY”. Czyli cały ten szał to od hotelu. No tak, nie często zdarza się, żeby goście hotelowi utykali w windzie na godzinę.

Wiktor pogłaskał partnera po włosach, przysiadając się bliżej. Japończyk spojrzał na niego.

\- Co z JJem? - zapytał.

Rosjanin otworzył szerzej oczy, zdziwiony, ale zaraz na twarzy pojawił się wyraz dumy.

\- Był bardzo przerażony - oznajmił usłużnie Phichit. - Strasznie się przejął, że zemdlałeś. Prawie jak Wiktor. Szczerze mówiąc, to chyba nigdy go takiego nie widziałem. Nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle jest zdolny do takiej troski o drugiego człowieka. Mnie w każdym razie ujął... W ogóle, jak go wyciągnęli, to był blady jak ściana i wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz kopnąć w kalendarz. Aż mi się żal zrobiło. Ty wyglądałeś ok, ale ten zjazd w ramiona narzeczonego... Bardzo malowniczy.

Taj na dowód pokazał Yuuriemu zdjęcia. Na pierwszym, na tle sprzętu strażackiego i samych ratowników, Japończyk wychodził z łagodnym uśmiechem wprost ku wyciągniętym ramionom Wiktora. Na następnym niemal się stykali. Na kolejnym miał już zamknięte oczy a okulary zsuwały się z twarzy, ale Rosjanin jeszcze nie połapał się, co się dzieje. Chwilę później Katsuki zwieszał się przez Nikiforove ramię, kiedy mężczyzna romantycznie asekurował jego okulary. Na ostatnim zdjęciu wyglądali tak pięknie, jakby pozowali: Japończyk z gładką, pozbawioną trosk twarzą kogoś kto śpi spokojnie oparty o tors partnera, Rosjanin zaś pełen przejęcia wpatrujący się w ukochanego, podtrzymując jedną ręką.

\- Bardzo ładnie mdlejesz, Yuuri - powiedział czule Wiktor.

Katsuki czuł potężny rumieniec rozpełzający się nie tylko po twarzy, uszach i szyi, ale obejmujący we władanie nawet tors. Dlaczego? Co on zrobił w poprzednim życiu, że teraz musiał tak cierpieć?

\- JJa w ogóle musieli zabrać do drugiego apartamentu i dali mu coś na uspokojenie - powiedział Phichit, zadowolony ze zdjęć. Pewnie były już w pełnym obiegu w sieci. - Miał strasznie wysokie ciśnienie. Podobno cierpi na klaustrofobię. To co, Yuuri, musiałeś _King JJa_ niańczyć przez godzinę? - Taj uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

Japończyk podrapał się zakłopotany po policzku. - Tak jakby.

\- Ci jego rodzice świergotali jak powaleni - ciągnął Chulanont. - Ciągle napieprzali coś po francusku i chociaż Wiktor ich uspokajał, to non stop popędzali ratowników. W ogóle chryja na pół Barcelony. Wiktor? - zwrócił się do Rosjanina. - Co oni w ogóle powiedzieli, że cię to tak zdenerwowało?

Japończyk przeczuwał odpowiedź. Blondyn tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Że jeśli Yuuri coś zrobi JJowi, to pójdą z tym do sądu. Byli bardzo zdenerwowani, nie powinien był się unosić - stwierdził. - Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że to głupoty, jakie wypowiada się w chwilach paniki.

Katsuki zachichotał. - Nie wiem kto miał większego stracha. JJ czy oni.

\- A co im zrobiłeś, że się tak ciebie boją? - zapytał ciekawski Phichit.

\- Bali się, że im syna uwiodę... - wymamrotał Yuuri i wybuchnął śmiechem, który zaskoczył Taja, Rosjanina i jego samego.

\- Yuuri! - ryknął Chulanont i zaniósł się chichotem. Po chwili Azjaci zwijali się ze śmiechu, pozostawiając skonsternowanego Rosjanina. Wiktor postanowił nie wnikać, uznając, że to prawdopodobnie jakieś odniesienie do czasów, kiedy byli współlokatorami w Detroit. Poczuł się nieco jak w Hasetsu, gdzie też nie wszystko rozumiał i to nie tylko z powodów językowych, ale głównie przez niewerbalne kody domowników. Mari idzie na fajkę - nikt jej nie przeszkadza. Pan Katsuki kładzie się wcześniej - wszyscy chodzą na palcach, łącznie z klientami. Pani Katsuki chichocze przy każdym _Vicchan!_ \- Wiktor się rozpływa. Otoczył partnera ramionami, pozwalając mu oprzeć się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową, i rozkoszował się perlistym śmiechem.

Drzwi otworzyły się tak gwałtownie, że uderzyły w ścianę i narobiły huku. Katsuki nie musiał nawet spojrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, iż oto przybył Jurij Plisecki.

\- Świniak! - ryczał młody Rosjanin. - To prawda, że utknąłeś z tym kanadyjskim wypierdem w windzie na godzinę!? Jak to wytrzymałeś?! Wszystkie media o tym trąbią, a fanki chcą pozwać hotel.

Yuuri westchnął. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie splecione z Wiktorowymi i połyskujące pierścionki. Czuł jego oddech na szyi. Tak bezpiecznie. Cokolwiek dzieje się teraz w Internecie. Nie może być gorzej niż po gali, nie? Ludziom w końcu zdarza się utknąć w windzie. Rosjanin wyswobodził jedną rękę i delikatnie dotknął bolesnego miejsca na głowie Japończyka.

\- Chyba będzie guz - oznajmił, delikatnie obmacując skórę.

Yuuri przymknął oczy, zaskoczony przyjaznym dotykiem w obolałym punkcie. Zerknął spod powiek na twarz Wiktora, znajdującą się tuż obok, nieco wyżej, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

Komórka Phichita spadła z brzękiem.

\- O królu złoty! - westchnął Taj. - Jak wy się pięknie migdalicie!

Za nim Jurij imitował odgłosy wymiotów.

\- Och! - Wiktor przypomniał sobie o czymś. - Napisz do Mari, bo bardzo się martwiła. Mówiła, że też powinna zostać ten dzień dłużej.

\- Kto mógł przewidzieć, że utknę w windzie - zaśmiał się Yuuri, biorąc telefon. - A właśnie! Nasz lot! Która jest?...

Japończyk zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać.

\- Spokojnie, hotel przebookował bilety na swój koszt - powiedział Rosjanin.

\- Ja i tak mam dopiero jutro - cieszył się Taj.

\- My też wracamy jutro, bo Lilia odwiedza jakieś koleżanki - mruknął młody Rosjanin. Był zły, bo Otabek odleciał rano.

\- Yuuri, musisz obczaić łazienkę! Nie ma bata, mój najlepszy kumpel dostał drogi apartament jako zadośćuczynienie krzywd, robimy imprezę! - rozochocił się Phichit. - W ogóle mają tam taką muszlę jak w Japonii. Gra, myje, pełen serwis!

\- Naprawdę!? - podekscytował się Jurij.

Obaj ruszyli szturmem do łazienki. Viktuuri spoglądało za nimi z lekkim zażenowaniem.

\- Czy oni właśnie pognali oglądać kibel?

Dobiegły ich dźwięki migawki.

\- I chyba robią mu sesję zdjęciową - dodał rozbawiony Wiktor. Stuknęli się czule czołami. Yuuri westchnął, czując ciepło w żołądku. Otoczył partnera ramieniem i wtulił twarz w zgięcie przy szyi. Rosjanin pocałował płatek jego ucha.

\- Myślałem, że nie masz ochoty całować, jeśli nie jest złote - wymamrotał Japończyk.

\- Ty cały jesteś złoty - mruknął blondyn, muskając ustami okolice guza.

Po chwili Katsuki odsunął się nieznacznie, żeby spojrzeć na Nikiforova.

\- Wiktor - zaczął tak poważnie, że rozmówca aż przełknął ślinę - czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, co za plotki o mnie chodzą? Że cię uwiodłem i w ogóle.

Rosjanin wyszczerzył się bardzo szeroko. - To nie są plotki, Yuuri.

Chmurne spojrzenie ukochanego kazało mu dodać: - Yuuri, siedzę w biznesie dłużej niż ty. Gdybym miał się przejmować każdym skandalem i błędną interpretacją wydarzeń, musiałbym skończyć karierę szybciej niż ją zacząłem. Nie wspominając o miliardowych alimentach dla fanek zapłodnionych myśleniem o mnie.

Katsuki umościł się wygodnie w ramionach partnera. Phichit z Jurijem sprzeczali się o coś w łazience, zagłuszani przez muzykę lasu czy coś w tym rodzaju.

\- JJ się mnie bał - powiedział Japończyk. - Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś może się mnie bać.

\- Yuuri - rzekł miękko Rosjanin. - Zdobyłeś drugie miejsce, o włos minąłeś się z pierwszym. Pobiłeś rekord świata. Masz lepszą kondycję niż reszta razem wzięta. To oczywiste, że ludzie postrzegają cię jako trudnego przeciwnika. Myślisz, że czemu Yurio jest taki zmotywowany? Ze mną dał sobie spokój, to z tobą się mierzył.

Katsuki westchnął. - Nie mówię teraz o zawodach. Mówię tak, na osobistym poziomie. JJ powiedział mi, że jestem niedostępny i się wywyższam. Moje interakcje interpretował jako szydzenie z niego.

Wiktor drgnął zaskoczony, ale po chwili powiedział z nutą absolutnego zrozumienia w głosie:

\- W sumie mistrzem nadinterpretacji jesteś ty, więc nie powinno mnie to dziwić. - Przytulił mocniej partnera, wciskając nos w jego włosy. - Teraz widzisz. Ludzie nie tylko mogą się ciebie bać, ale i podziwiać. Uważasz, że z nikim się nie przyjaźnisz, tylko z Phichitem, a tak naprawdę każdy chciałby się do ciebie zbliżyć.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co sądzą o mnie rodzice JJa - roześmiał się Yuuri. - Raczej nie pozwolą mu się ze mną zadawać.

\- No właśnie usłyszałem dzisiaj - mruknął Wiktor. - Zapewniłem ich, że są w błędzie i na pewno pomożesz ich synowi zmierzyć się z klaustrofobią.

\- Miał taki atak paniki, że strasznie było mi go żal - powiedział Katsuki. - Mari mówi, że w każdym cwelu siedzi człowiek. Zwykle mamrocze to, co prawda, kiedy szoruje czyjeś wymiociny albo jakieś kible.

Blondyn pocałował czule czoło Yuuriego. Akurat w momencie, kiedy z łazienki wychynął Jurij. Ponownie zagulgotał, udając, że zwraca obiad. Phichit nagrał to na komórkę, co nie spotkało się z ciepłą reakcją Pliseckiego. Rozległo się głośne pukanie do nadwyrężonych drzwi.

\- To pewnie Yakov - stwierdził Wiktor, a Jurij z ociąganiem poszedł otworzyć.

Po uchyleniu okazało się, to nie Feltsman z Baranovskayą, a Leroy z Yang. Młody Rosjanin tak się przejął, że zatrzasnął natychmiast drzwi.

\- Yurio! - zaprotestowało jednocześnie Viktuuri.

\- Świniak spędził z nim dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo czasu dla jego własnego zdrowia! - warczał Jurij. - Jeśli dalej chce go widzieć tylko dlatego, że walnął się w łeb!

W ogólnym harmiderze bohaterem okazał się Phichit, który wpuścił najwyraźniej bardzo zakłopotaną parę. Plisecki obrzucił ich wzrokiem godnym bazyliszka, ale Isabella nie pozostała dłużna. JJ spróbował ratować sytuację, popychając lekko narzeczoną, żeby obejść młodego gniewnego i znaleźć się w pobliżu Japończyka.

Katsuki podniósł się z objęć Nikiforova.

\- Można? - zapytał zakłopotany Kanadyjczyk.

\- Jasne - odparł pogodnie Yuuri. - Lepiej się czujesz?

\- Właściwie to przyszedłem się zapytać o ciebie. Napędziłeś wszystkim stracha tym omdleniem - powiedział JJ.

\- Jak twoja głowa? - dorzuciła Isabella, przerywając gniewny kontakt wzrokowy z Jurijem.

Katsuki położył dłoń na guzie. - Nic czego zawodowy sportowiec by nie przeżył.

Yang zrobiła krok w jego kierunku i Japończyk odruchowo cofnął się, ale uderzył w tors Rosjanina, stojącego tuż za nim. Dziewczyna zorientowała się, że podeszła za blisko i zwiększyła dystans. Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie, w których trzymała sporą bombonierkę.

\- Chciałam przeprosić cię, że byłam taka niemiła - powiedziała. - Ludzie zawsze rzucają ci pluszowe jedzenie na lód, pomyślałam, że może ucieszysz się z belgijskiej czekolady.

Yuuri zapatrzył się na pudełko, mrugając ze zdziwieniem. Ręka Wiktora wychynęła przed niego i przyjęła bombonierkę.

\- Dziękujemy, to bardzo mile z waszej strony. Phichit - rzucił w stronę Taja - jestem bardzo cierpliwym człowiekiem, ale mógłbyś przestać robić zdjęcia?

Chulanont skrzywił się. - Yuuri, twój narzeczony nie wie, co to zabawa.

\- Mój narzeczony ma rację - stwierdził chłodno Japończyk i trochę implodował, kiedy zorientował się, co powiedział. Starszy Rosjanin prawie posmarkał się z radości, młody Rosjanin dostał czkawki, a Taj niemal rozpłakał.

\- _Wow_ , robisz tę straszną twarz - powiedział JJ. Katsuki otworzył szerzej oczy.

\- A teraz robi tę słodką twarz - zawyrokowała Isabella.

Yuuri chciał, żeby twarz mu odpadła. Wiktor wziął do ręki wino i zaczął się z nim mocować, zachęcając parę, żeby usiadła do stolika. Jurij natychmiast dosiadł się i wywalił nogi na blat, patrząc z absolutną pogardą. Phichit wyglądał jak na odwyku, nie mogąc robić zdjęć.

Katsuki wbił wzrok w stolik, nagle dziwnie mocno zawstydzony.

\- Więc między nami ok? - zapytała go Isabella.

\- Tak, tak! - odparł pospiesznie. - W porządku.

\- Chyba nie podziękowałem ci za wszystko - powiedział JJ. - Jeszcze dzisiaj rano stwierdziłbym, że jesteś ostatnią osobą... Może PRZEDostatnią - zerknął na Pliseckiego - z którą chciałbym utknąć w windzie. A teraz to w sumie wolałbym z tobą niż z Isabellą. - Puścił do niej oczko. - Nie wspominając o rodzicach.

\- JJ! - oburzyła się kobieta. - Jestem zazdrosna jak tak mówisz!

\- Powinnaś być - wtrącił Wiktor. - Każdy chciałby utknąć w windzie z Yuurim.

Jurij zleciał z fotela, Phichit wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem, podobnie jak Leroy, a Japończyk zjechał powoli pod stolik i odmówił wyjścia. Rosjanin rozlał wino, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Chulanont dobrał się do kosza z upominkami i bezceremonialnie otworzył paczkę suszonych owoców. Isabella skomplementowała jego umiejętności używania eyelinera, z czego dobroduszny Taj był bardziej niż mile połechtany.

JJ zerknął pod stolik. - Żyjesz?

\- Nie wiem - oznajmił Yuuri ze wzrokiem wbitym w spód blatu. Powoli obrócił głowę. - Co byś teraz o mnie pomyślał, gdybyśmy nie spędzili tej godziny w windzie?

Kanadyjczyk zastanowił się.

\- Pewnie, że bardzo nie chcesz być tu z nami.

\- I że psujemy ci randkę z Wiktorem - dodała Isabella.

\- To akurat jest prawda - ponownie wtrącił Wiktor, puszczając oczko.

Yuuri wydał z siebie bezwładny kwik. Jurij przewrócił oczami. Phichit wpatrywał się tęsknie w komórkę skonfiskowaną przez Rosjanina.

\- To omdlenie było bardzo teatralne... - rzuciła Yang.

Katsuki wyskoczył spod stołu. - Nic nie udawałem!

\- Wiem! - roześmiała się dziewczyna. - Najwyraźniej takie urocze rzeczy przychodzą ci najzupełniej naturalnie! Aż dziw, że fanki nie biegają za tobą jak Aniołki za Jurijem.

Wiktor zepchnął z fotela JJa, by przysiąść się do Isabelli. Ten był tak skołowany, że wylądował na podłodze obok Japończyka.

\- Bo Yuuri jest uroczy! - Na dowód pokazał jej coś na telefonie.

Katsuki prawie stratował Leroya, żeby powstrzymać partnera od dalszej kompromitacji. Phichit wykorzystał moment zamieszania i przewiesił się przez stół, aby odbić zakładnika w postaci komórki. Isabella była jednak szybsza i jednym ruchem zwinęła tajski telefon, by włożyć go do kieszeni na pośladku. Chulanont spojrzał na nią wzrokiem „Myślisz, że tam nie sięgnę?”. Yuuri potknął się o kolano JJa, i wylądował z nosem w wyższej partii uda Wiktora. Zarówno Nikiforov, jak i Leroy próbowali ocalić Japończyka od krzywdy, więc obaj podtrzymywali różne części jego ciała. Zabrzmiała migawka. Wszyscy powoli przenieśli wzrok na Jurija.

\- _Wow_ \- oznajmił. - Jednym zdjęciem właściwie mogę szantażować was wszystkich.

Isabella i Phichit porozumieli się bez słów, zawiązali koalicję i zgodnie ruszyli na młodego gniewnego Rosjanina. Plisecki zaczął krzyczeć głośno przekleństwa w trzech językach.

\- Yurio... - Viktuuri unisono upomniało przybranego syna. JJ zwijał się ze śmiechu.

\- Yurio, słuchaj dumnych ojców - rzucił do młodego Rosjanina.

Jurij tak się zacietrzewił, że Katsuki zaczynał martwić się o jego zdrowie. Za nim Isabella oraz Phichit podziwiali szantażowe zdjęcie i najwyraźniej rozsyłali je dalej.

\- Nie masz prawa nazywać mnie Yurio! Nie masz prawa stać z nami na podium! Zabrałeś medal Otabekowi! I to nie są moi ojcowie!

Isabella oddała mu komórkę, co spowodowało chwilę ciszy.

\- Właściwie to zdjęcie jest całkiem śmieszne - powiedziała. - Chociaż stawia mnie w nieco dwuznacznym świetle z obecnym tu Tajem...

\- A tam... Tylko Yuuri wygląda, jakby chciał zrobić Wiktorowi loda, a JJ próbuje go przed tym powstrzymać - stwierdził tonem znawcy Phichit.

Katsuki wydał z siebie przeciągły kwik, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zwalił się na dywan. Po odgłosach wydawanych przez Jurija był pewien, że ten naprawdę wymiotuje.

Isabella przejęła imprezę w swoje ręce. Zadzwoniła do recepcji i wychciała pokaźną kolację, powołując się na szantaż i zszargane nerwy łyżwiarzy po wypadku. Wiktor wsparł ją przy tym, oferując się, że łaskawie zapłaci za dwie butelki drogiego szampana. O szampanie  z kolei nie chciał słyszeć Yuuri. Dziewczyna z zainteresowaniem obejrzała rurowe wygibasy Japończyka z poprzedniego roku i wyraziła smutek, że nie była z JJem na bankiecie wystarczająco długo i nie mogła całego występu zobaczyć na żywo. Phichit zasugerował Kanadyjczykowi wzięcie paru lekcji tańca na rurze u Yuuriego, co spotkało się ze zdecydowanie zbyt wielkim entuzjazmem ze strony ich partnerów. Leroy wyznał, iż tego nie widział całego występu, bo rodzice go zwinęli, stwierdzając poziom erotyzmu i pijaństwa nieodpowiedni dla ich syna. Właściwie to próbowali wraz z Yakovem znaleźć Celestino, żeby zgarnął zalanego w trupa podopiecznego, i w końcu zobaczyli go równie pijanego pod stołem z zimną płytą.

Yuuri chciał umrzeć. Ale jednocześnie też bardzo chciał żyć. Właśnie tak. Jedząc pyszne potrawy, popijając z umiarem bąbelki, wysłuchując sprzeczającego się Jurija i roześmianego Phichita powtarzającego po raz ósmy „It’s JJ style!” do spółki z Isabellą, do punktu, w którym zawstydzili samego JJa. A przede wszystkim, czując palce Wiktora dyskretnie oplatające jego własne. Niech cały świat widzi, że go uwiódł. Bo tak właśnie się stało.

Gdy następnego ranka czekali wymięci na samolot, Wiktor przyciągnął Yuuriego i pokazał ekran komórki. Zdjęcie miało ponad sto tysięcy lajków i trzydzieści tysięcy udostępnień. Katsukiemu zakręciło się w głowie. Na fotografii z wczorajszej imprezy siedział roześmiany między zachwycającym JJem i posyłającą w powietrze buziaka Isabellą, a wszyscy w trójkę pokazywali znak zwycięstwa palcem środkowym oraz wskazującym. Yuuri wyjaśnił im, że w Japonii to bardzo popularny gest i para zdecydowała, iż zrobią sobie takie zdjęcie. Ktoś narysował czerwoną kreskę na wszystkich znakach V, ciągnąc ją niżej, tak, aby powstało Y. Pod postem widniał opis:

It’s Yuuri style!


End file.
